


That's How The Story Goes

by real_spooky



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_spooky/pseuds/real_spooky
Summary: Reader meets the Baudelaire orphans along with the Quagmire triplets at Prufrock Preparatory School. Her friendship with them grows and so does her love for a certain bookworm.





	That's How The Story Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie this was written on a whim at 11:30. It probably isn't great but meh.

Dear Readers,  
This is not a love story. If it was then I of all people would know. Sadly, there is no love to be found in this sad little story. There will however be many strange coincidences that one might even call unfortunate. If you believe that you are prepared well enough for the tragedy held in the words of this writing then carry on, but please do with caution.  
Good Luck,  
..................................................  
Prufrock Preparatory School. Quite possibly the worst place a kid's parents could place them. However, it was even worse if their parents did not place them there, because then they were orphans. Orphans were looked down upon at Prufrock Prep. It was lonely there until I met the people that changed the rest of my days, the Baudelaires. A few days prior to meeting them though, I met the Quagmire triplets. They were orphaned by a strange fire, same as the Baudelaires and I. Because of that fire, they were sent to, as previously mentioned, the worst place to be put, Prufrock Prep. Sadly, I too attended school there.  
I was also an orphan. My parents were very kind people, but fire doesn’t seem to care about a person's moral compass. I was raised by my sister and oldest brother. But occasionally one of them would disappear on a mission. The missions were for a secret organization called VFD. Of course, I barely knew what that was when I attended Prufrock. The only thing I knew was that it was the reason one of my brothers was dead.  
The Quagmires were strange children. Isadora and Duncan were their names if I remember correctly. Everyday Carmelita would walk over in her obnoxious tap shoes to torment the orphans. The three of us had an empty table in the back corner that was designated for only us. I haven’t seen the Quagmires since we were children.  
“-and this is Duncan” Isadora smiled at me as she set down her food.  
“Oh, hello Quagmires” I smiled back.  
“You know us?” Duncan asked, as he nervously looked to Isadora.  
“No, not at all” I smiled, extending my hand “I’ve heard your names before, it’s wonderful to finally meet you both”.  
Time passed. Maybe a few days, maybe a week. Who knows? But, after time passed we found another group of orphans sitting with us. Isadora and Duncan had stayed behind to study for an upcoming test, I had planned to bring them food when I saw three people sitting at our table. As I approached I realized who they were.  
“Violet and Sunny Baudelaire” I extended my hand to Violet “and you must be-”. As I turned to look at their brother my words caught in my throat.  
“Klaus” he said extending his arm to me.  
“I know” I slowly took his hand. “You’re just” I breathed “Much more attractive than I had expected”. He raised an eyebrow at my statement.  
“Excuse me,” Violet asked, “but who are you”.  
“Oh, Right! I am _____” I shifted awkwardly “My apologies for how strange this might seem, my family talked about you a lot”.  
“And, who is your family”.  
“I-”. Carmelita ran over to us, interrupting me, and began to tease us all.


End file.
